1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a correction method of printing data.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a decorative sheet which is used when a surface of a small-sized electronic device, such as a vehicular interior part, a mobile phone, a personal computer, or the like is decorated, and a decorative molding article which uses the decorative sheet, are widely used. The decorative sheet has a single-layered structure which is obtained by pattern-printing on a sheet material made of thermoplastic resin. However, in order to make the decorative sheet having an excellent design property with a texture, such as a three-dimensional effect, a decorative sheet of a multi-layered structure which is configured to include a printing sheet (original printing material) having a printing surface (pattern printing layer), a backer sheet bonded to the printing sheet, and further, a transparent thermoplastic sheet laminated on the printing surface of the pattern-printed printing sheet, is suggested and used (refer to JP-A-2012-51218).
As a printing method on the printing sheet, it is possible to use various printing methods. However, as one of the printing (decorating) methods, a decoration printing method (ink jet printing method) using an ink jet printing apparatus is applied. In the decoration printing method each color of ink is ejected onto a printing surface from an ink jet head and a printing film for decorating is formed on a printing surface by hardening the landed ink. According to the decoration printing method, since a block-copy is not required, it is possible to perform the decoration at a low-cost. As printing image data is appropriately generated, it is possible to apply a decoration printing to express a delicate texture.
However, in a case where the decoration printing is applied on the decorative sheet of the multi-layered structure described in JP-A-2012-51218, there is a concern that a color of the backer sheet bonded so as to back the printing sheet affects a color of an image printed on the printing sheet, and a desired decoration cannot be obtained. In other words, in a case where a color of the backer sheet is changed due to an unevenness of manufacturing for every manufacturing lot of the backer sheet, a color of a decoration printing pattern formed by using the printing image data including image data based on a reference value of color information of the backer sheet is different from a desired color due to the color change of the backer sheet, and thus a desired decoration printing image may not be obtained.